With the proliferation of computing devices such as personal computers, tablets, laptop computers, smartphones, and the like; people have come to rely upon various types of hardware and software to accomplish tasks in a variety of areas. For example, users may collaborate with one another, conduct meetings, conduct phone calls, join conferences, and/or otherwise collaborate during sessions. During these sessions, users may share computer screens and/or views with other users for various purposes. Data, views, and/or information shared during the collaboration session, however, may be unavailable to the participants and therefore may be lost. Thus, participants in the conference sessions may be unable to access electronic resources shared or viewed during the collaboration session.